Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Umbra
by Oo Sphynx oO
Summary: After PMD2/3: Skye's trio of friends have disappeared in a flash of golden light and now she's determined to get them back...even if it means making a deal with a Gallade that threatens to bring a new evil to the world. (Other genre Romance)
1. Prologue

"H-Hey Skye..."  
The energetic Eevee turns around "What's wrong? Jett? Percy? Lila?"  
I smile up at my friend trying to comfort her "Th-There's something we didn't tell you"  
Percy has tears glinting in his eyes, yellow orbs starting to rise out of his body "W-We're from the future"  
Lila smiles sadly "A-And now that we stopped P-Primal D-Dialga...That future...n-no longer ex-exists..."  
"G-Gah!" Skye runs over "NO! You guys..."  
"Skye...Th-Thanks" she turns to me  
"Jett please!" she exclaims  
"We've got to go Skye..." Percy says the light surrounding him getting brighter  
"Percy no!" Skye shouts rushing to the fallen Riolu "Percy!"  
"I...Goodbye..." Percy says with a smile before the light consumes him completely and my brother is no more  
"I...I'm next..." Skye's horrified face turns to the Torchic, I smile at my little sister, I've never seen her more at ease in my entire life "Skye...Your my best friend...Thank you..."  
"Please! Lila!" Skye sobs  
"I've got to go..." Lila's voice fades as my little sister too fades away.

My entire body is starting to glow, I smile at Skye tears falling down my face. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with Skye and my siblings and be Team Shadow forever. I never wanted this to end. But by the light covering my eyes and blurring...her...away I could tell it was time. My legs seemed to be giving out, everything just felt...so heavy...  
"J-Jett..." Skye says tears running down her face breathlessly  
"I-I'm so sorry..." I whisper "I should have told you earlier but I hoped I wouldn't have to see you so sad" I focused on the ground underneath me hoping it would give me more time  
"I...I finally...figured out what I wanted to evolve into..." Skye says  
I smile thinking back to all the conversations I'd had with her about her "evolution crisis" she always talked to animatedly as if every single word she spoke needed to be louder than the next.  
"What?" I ask smiling through the thick layer of gold  
"Jolteon" Skye's chocked voice says in reply "Because then we'll be the same type"  
"It's a shame I never got to evolve into Luxio" I say sadly "But we saved the world Skye...We saved it..."  
"I...I know..." Skye's voice trails off  
I take a deep breath in, this is my last chance "Hey Skye...I'm going now but...Just...I love you...never forget me"  
Skye's expression is shocked and then, maybe a bit happy, I shut my eyes and let the light take me "I-I love you too Jett! Please don't go! Please..."  
"NEVER FORGET!" I shout desperately to say a few words to Skye before I faded "TELL EVERYONE! NEVER LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! _DON'T EVER FORGET US!"_

* * *

Skye stood sadly in place, her feet wouldn't move...  
But she had to catch the rainbow ship before it left...  
_Jett, Percy and Lila would've wanted it that way _Skye thought with a flinch  
3 friends. She had come here with 3 friends. The 3 people that gave her bravery and the strength to become so strong. The people that believed in her even if she didn't believe in herself. Now...Skye was all alone.  
She stepped onto the rainbow ship and lay down too shocked to feel the full force of the sadness yet.  
"I...I did it guys..." she whispers "I found out...What my Relic Fragment does...We saved the world together...We formed and exploration team..." she pauses "And I won't ever forget any of it"  
She loved Jett.  
She really did.  
She would never forget him...

And so time passed on. Skye never let anybody else get close to her like the 3 siblings once had. She slept in her room at the Wigglytuff Guide rotating beds every night so the beds her friends had once slept in would never be cold. Everyone grinned cheerfully, they were saddened at the loss of their friends yet they still smiled because the world was safe...

Skye never smiled.

She had decided she wouldn't smile again because her friends weren't here to smile with her.  
_Th-They were never born _Skye sniffs daily tears falling down her face as she remembers this is where she met her friends  
_"Gah your a talking Pokemon!" the Shinx shouts  
"J-Jett!" the Torchic exclaims looking horribly terrified  
"Lila? Jett?" the Riolu says  
I laugh "OK are you guys pranking me?"  
"No..." the Shinx says looking serious "We're humans and we don't know what's going on. I don't remember anything except my name is Jett and these are my siblings Percy and Lila, now stop laughing at us Eevee!"  
"O-Oh your serious" I stop myself from bursting into another fit of giggles "My name is Skye by the way"  
"It's nice to meet you..." Lila the Torchic says before her voice gets softer "But what's going on"_

Skye starts crying harder. There were so many more adventures they could have had...She...She missed them...

_"I swear nothing bad will happen!" Jett promises as I stare in terror at the waterfall "Just jump in here"  
__"But what if it crushes us!" I exclaim "We would die!"  
__"I trust ya bro" Percy says smiling "LET'S DO IT!"  
"Yeah!" Lila cheers  
I gulp "A-Alright..." I look at Jett "I'll be brave...be brave for my friends..."_

Skye collapses in the sand, she's not brave. Without Lila, Percy and...Jett...she's not brave...at all...  
"COME BACK!" she yells at the sea more tears flowing down her face "PLEASE COME BACK!"  
Her vision begins to blur...and suddenly everything turns black.

**_"Hello"  
__"Who's there?!" Skye demands angrily "What's going on!?"  
_****_"My name is Gallade" the voice says "I can't help but hear your cries"  
_**_**"My best friends never existed" Skye says tightening her jaw  
****"I know" Gallade replies "Everyone has heard of them"**_  
_**Skye feels her knees grow weak, she hated this subject**_  
_**"I can bring them back"**_  
_**Skye's eyes grow wide "Wh-What!?"**_  
_**"I can" Gallade promises "But you must listen very closely"**_  
_**"Alright" Skye says **_  
_**"This will bring them back..." Gallade pauses "But at a price"  
Skye gulps "What price?"  
"If they come back I will be forced to release a new darkness upon the land that only you 4 can stop..." Gallade says "But you may fail. But they'll be back. Memories, levels, moves, everything."  
"I'll take it!" I exclaim  
"It's not really for you to decide at the moment" Gallade chuckles "Go to Wigglytuff and the rest of your Guide and tell my deal to them. Decide with them and don't you dare change the answer they come to or you will pay. If the answer is yes, I will bring them back, if the answer is no, you will never hear from me again"  
Skye's blood runs a bit colder "Alright"  
"One last thing" Gallade says "When your ready to decide come back to this exact spot on the beach"  
"Alright" Skye says "And Gallade"  
"Yes?"  
"I know the guide will agree"  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because we're all friends. And without Jett, Lila and Percy in my life now...it has no purpose. I can't survive without my friends"**_

Skye gets up after a little struggle new hope placed into her life.


	2. Chapter 1

Skye runs back to Treasure Town at top speed.  
_I gotta hurry! I gotta hurry! I gotta-OOMPH! _Skye was forced down to the ground  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Skye looks up to see two Ralts, but something seemed wrong, they were both blue  
"N-No problem" Skye replies a bit too happy at the moment to be put in any sort of sour mood  
"My name is Walt and this is my sister Ciara, you...Oh my gosh your Skye!" the male Ralts exclaims "It's an honor to meet you" the two pose joining hands and putting the other hand in the air "We're...TEAM PSYLIGHT!"  
"That's awesome!" Skye chirps "But I've got some rather important business to attend to"  
"Well we'll see you later~!" Ciara said "We're the newest members of the guild"  
_Lila is going to like those kids a lot _Skye thought _They seem nice_

* * *

"CHATOT! CHATOT! CALL EVERYONE HERE AT ONCE!" Skye yells  
The musical bird Pokemon was a bit shocked at Skye's sudden request "H-Huh why?"  
"There's a Pokemon that may be able to get Jett, Percy and Lila back but I have to talk to everyone here first" Skye replies "So hurry up!"

The guild had never moved faster.  
"OK Skye tell us everything" Chatot says  
"When I was on the beach a Pokemon named Gallade contacted me, he can bring Jett, Percy and Skye back but at a price" she paused looking at the shocked and or happy faces of the guild members "If they're brought back a great darkness will fall on the world once again and me and the rest of Team Shadow will have to stop it" a small pause "B-But we'll have them back"  
"I say we do it!"  
"Yupyup!"  
"Hey hey! Let's do it!"  
"Eek! Oh my gosh we can have the rest of Team Shadow back!"  
"LET'S DO IT!"  
"YOOMTAH!"

Skye's face broke in half with a smile "I-I'll go tell Gallade"

* * *

_Wh-Where am I? _I thought I seemed to be floating in space _A-Agh what's happening? W-Weren't Grovyle and I about to go fix the past..? Wh-Where's Grovyle?!_

I looked up to see Lila floating nearby in this weird black world. She had her eyes shut and was floating in a little ball her red hair spread out behind her. Percy was doing the exact same thing.  
"G-Guys?" I ask softly _they must have come along! I told them to stay at home!_

"Jett what are you doing here?"  
I turn "Grovyle! What's going on! We have to hurry and get the time gears from the past an-"  
"Jett you already did that" Grovyle says looking confused "With Skye, Lila and Percy"  
I give him a confused look "Wh-Who's Skye?"  
Grovyle's face is horrified "You remember being a human but not your time as a Shinx"  
"Grovyle what are you talking about?" I ask my head pounding _  
"Hurry up Jett we've got to get that perfect apple with Wigglytuff" _a feminine voice bounces around my head _"Skuntank, Zubat and Koffing are going to pay for eating them all"  
_I blink  
"You don't remember..." Grovyle looks away with a frown "We were separated in the time vortex, Percy and Lila jumped in at the last second, Celebi couldn't stop them. Anyways you three were turned into Pokemon I don't know how, you were turned into a Shinx, Percy was turned into a Riolu and Lila was turned into a Torchic. I'm not sure how it happened because everyone in your world thought I was an outlaw due to Dusknoir showing up claiming to be the good guy, but you became good friends with an Eevee called Skye...The way you looked at her...anyways, you formed and exploration team called Team Shadow and you saved the world"  
I look at Grovyle shocked "If I did that how are we talking?"  
"We're stuck in some sort of a pocket" Grovyle responds "Everyone from the future has...It's...odd...Dusknoir and the Sableye are still knocked out and nobody knows where Primal Dialga is"  
I put my hands on my head "A-Agh...H-Headache..."

_"OH MY GOD I'M A SHINX!"_

A-Agh what's going on?

"Your remembering?" Grovyle asks grinning  
"A-ACK!" I shout everything growing darker  
"J-Jett what's the matter?!" Grovyle exclaims  
"H-HELP!" I cry out pathetically before I'm pulled into some sort of a memory

* * *

_We're all falling. I wish Lila and Percy hadn't come along risking their lives.  
"H-Hold on!" Grovyle groans  
"I-I can't!" Lila sobs "I-It's too hard I have to l-let go!"  
"No Lila!" Percy exclaims as Lila's hands come loose from ours.  
"I CAN'T HOLD ON!" Lila cries before she's whisked away  
"LILA!" I scream  
There's a large crack and all of a sudden there's a giant ball of flames where my little sister used to be!  
"LILA" everyone is screaming  
"G-Guys...OH NO!" Percy let's go and is almost immediately slammed into the wall of some rocks  
He's no moving.  
"PERCY!"  
I feel Grovyle's hands slipping, I look up to see Grovyle's face contorted in pain and horror.  
"I can't hold on!" Grovyle exclaims  
"I..Me neither..." I reply  
"We meet up in Treasure Town or whatever it's called" Grovyle replies "B-Bye"  
"Bye Grovyle" I reply letting go_

_ My closest friend and partner fades into the darkness and all of a sudden everything turns white. At first it hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. I've been hit by lightning. I scream but no sound comes out. The pain dulls and then all of a sudden stops. I close my eyes feeling myself falling but it still feels like I'm cushioned and safe._

_Oh my god I'm dying._

* * *

I wake up very confused on the beach. A strange green and white Pokemon is staring at me. Gallade if I remember correctly.  
"Hello Jett" he says in a slightly cold voice  
"H-Hello" I reply still feeling a bit of the dull pain of dying  
"Do you want to go back?" he asks  
Shaking a bit I nod "B-Back to S-Skye?"  
"Yes" Gallade replies  
"Yeah, I want to go back"  
"Then...perhaps you will"

_It will never be the same  
I'll always have the memory of dying._

I shake my head angrily trying to force the thoughts out of my head, this was a good thing.

This was a great thing.


End file.
